Crossroad
by senx2
Summary: Yuki was inspired by Kaname’s band, The Purebloods and formed a band with Zero and Yori called Cross. Until, Yuki started getting all the attention from Kaname and idolizing is not what it seems to be after all. Zero x Yuki x Kaname


Crossroad

Crossroad

Yuki was inspired by Kaname's band, The Purebloods and formed a band with Zero and Yori called Cross. Until, Yuki started getting all the attention from Kaname and idolizing is not what it seems to be. Zero x Yuki x Kaname

Track 01

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Three high school teenagers were cooped up in the basement, playing music. Once the music started playing, a female figure with shoulder length brown hair opened out her mouth and started singing the lyrics. It was exactly how she felt the song should be. After all, the song was written by her. She sang it with the right tempo and speed and poured her feelings as they reached the pre-chorus. The music arrangement was wonderful too. Until, the screeching of the electric guitar which apparently needed a bit of tuning destroyed the incomplete piece.

Devastated, she turned her head behind and glared at the charming guy with rebellious silver locks. "Zero Kiryuu!" she shouted angrily. "Come on, this is not the first time! The summer competition is tomorrow! Can you be a bit more focused and less distracted?" She folded her arms and looked rather crossed.

"Calm down, Yuuki-chan. Zero's guitar skills is perfect, it is just unfortunate that his guitar strings choose to snap at this period of time. But looking at the bright side, at least this is during our rehearsal and not during the actual performance right", the petite drummer with short hair smiled gently.

The lead singer, Yuki Cross smiled back at her. Taking a deep breath, she said with energy," Come on! Let's try again!"

Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryuu, Sayori Wakaba were all students of Cross academy, the prestigious academy of the fine arts. Yuki, Zero and Yori had strong passion for music and thus started their band, Cross which was ultimately brought to life by Yuki. Yuki, the lead singer, brought life and soul into this band by her heavenly and deep voice.

Yuki Cross's father, Headmaster Kaien Cross, was the chairman of Cross academy. It meant she could easily get away with anything and with her father's connection; she could easily pull some strings and get them a record deal. But being determined and true to herself, she would rather learn the hard way and work hard to get them a record deal, rather than depending on her father.

Yuki knew Zero since they were little as Zero was adopted by her father. Zero lost his parents at a young age and was adopted by Kaien Cross. Being a genius with an IQ exceeding a normal human being, Zero was easily the smartest student in school. Due to countless persuading by Yuki, Zero joined their rock band reluctantly. Zero picked up guitar since he was young and thus became very good at it.

Sayori or Yori as affectionately called by Yuki, was Yuki's best friend that she had made at Cross academy. As a result of Yuki's influential background, she was not allowed to make very close friends with her classmates in school. However, due to the positive impact that Yori had on Yuki, Kaien allowed Yuki to make friends with Yori. And both Yori and Zero were Yuki's only friends.

And of course, their rock band, Cross, was a secret that the three of them safeguarded. Unless they won the summer competition, which they would definitely won since they were all quite talanted then they would definitely get more attention than this.

-

"So what did you two do today, my sweet cutie pies?" headmaster Kaien smiled widely. Despite his strict upbringing, he's actually very concerned and worried about the well-being of both Yuki and Zero.

"Well, we…" Zero answered him and almost blurted out their secret until Yuki kicked him underneath the table.

"Zero and I, you know, we have been studying. _Really_ hard." She smiled back at Kaien before glaring back at Zero.

"I'm such a bad father. I should make cakes, sweet foods for you guys when you guys study. I really want to see the serious look on Zero's face when he studies!" Kaien laughed, while imagining the serious look on Zero's face.

Zero looked totally out of space and just wanted to finish his dinner fast. "Right, Daddy," Yuki laughed nervously," So Daddy, do you think we can skip school tomorrow and spend the day outside? Zero and I are really stressed out!"

Zero looked at Yuki with a blank face, doubting her lies would ever work. He was wrong.

"Sure, go ahead!" Kaien gave them the signal. Then a light bulb appeared and he exclaimed loudly," Are you guys going on a date?"

"NO!" Both of them turned to look at each other with the same reaction and screamed loudly. Zero flushed slightly and resumed back to his food. Meanwhile, Yuki looked away and thought of excuses to make Kaien believe them.

"It's for…" Yuki mumbled before getting interrupted by Kaien.

"I should not ask anymore. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves." He patted Yuki's shoulder. Yuki gave a big smile and hugged Kaien which in turn made his eyes rather teary. He had been longing for Yuki to hug him like that.

Zero sighed and looked away. _Crybabies. Both of them._

-

Zero found Yuki on the rooftop on their house. Yuki, her nightgown hugged tightly to her slim hourglass figure, was staring at the beautiful night sky. The night wind blew her brown locks softly away from her baby face. Zero was captivated by her whole being. The truth is, he liked her since they were young. He knew that if he ever confessed his feelings, things would not stay the same. He would rather that things stayed like this. He was happy being around her. Yuki, the happy go lucky girl.

"Zero!" Yuki suddenly turned back and saw him looking back at her. She waved at him enthusiastically and signaled him to join her. Zero walked over to her side. "You know, Zero, I'm really nervous about tomorrow."

Zero didn't reply. But instead, he kept looking at the night sky surrounded with lots of bright stars. He loved hearing Yuki's voice. Every word she said had the ability to soothe his mind.

"Zero, are you listening?" Yuki gave a slight punch to Zero's shoulder. She heard a soft growl and giggled. "I'm not really scared of performing but I really want to see…" her voice drifted off as she thought of her idol, Kaname Kuran.

Zero gave a louder growl which implied he was not really interested in what Yuki had to say next. The rock band, The Purebloods, had greatly influenced Yuki and made her want to have a band of her own which eventually she did, Cross. The Purebloods was relatively popular in Japan and most teenagers regard them as their favorite band.

Yuki could only remember a little of her childhood when her mother was still alive. Her mother used to bring her to a person's house to play. She remembered hearing the person's child sing and play several instruments even at a young age. But after her mother's death, Yuki could not bear with the loss and suffered from severe depression. When Zero entered her life, Yuki started getting better however memories of when she was young was destroyed or rather forgotten. But that voice, that lustful voice, she knew she would never forget the very existence of that heavenly voice from the child.

Once, when she saw The Purebloods performing at one of Cross Academy's event, she was taken aback by the lead singer, Kaname Kuran's soulful voice. It ignited a bit of Yuki's childhood memories and since then, she had been madly crushing on Kaname Kuran. But The Purebloods had such a massive fanbase, it was highly impossible to express her love for Kaname-sama, as how Yuki referred to him.

The Purebloods motivated Yuki to start her own band. Well, the most obvious reason was to have a chance to meet Kaname-sama. The local summer competition will entitled the winner to have a chance to record a song with The Purebloods themselves. Furthermore, The Purebloods will perform at the competition itself. Yuki could barely contain herself when she saw the details of the competition.

Cross was an overnight, unplanned thing. Yuki only saw the competition details during the weekend and made it just in time for the deadline for submission of band slips. It was the first time she did something as daring as this as not to tell her very concerned father. Yuki knew she could sing, well everybody could sing, but she feared her voice would ruin the piece that she had composed and written. Zero was a talented guitarist and Yori was an impressive drummer. What about her? Would her voice pull through the summer competition?

Kaname-sama was so near yet so far.

"Zero, I'm really scared. You and Yori are both great. What if my voice ruins our song? I'll never get a chance to meet Kaname-sama or have a record deal. This is something we all want. Zero, what should I do?" Yuki's eyes turned teary and she turned to look at Zero who appeared to be rather sound asleep.

Looking at Zero's rather calm face made her panic more. She didn't let both of them down. Her heart beats faster and she started hitting Zero lightly. Zero, was only pretending to sleep. Until he felt a drop of her tears on his nose, he knew he should stop pretending to sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly and found Yuki rubbing her eyes hard. She must be crying again, he thought. He stretched a bit and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her closely, without saying anything. Yuki, sensing that he had woken up, stopped her sniffing and rubbed away her tears before opening her eyes open.

Zero was only a few inches away from her. The awkward silence had started to get into her, her face was turning red for no reason. She looked down for no apparent reason and tried her best not to think of the dire outcome if Cross didn't win tomorrow.

"Yuki." He spoke softly and lifted Yuki's face gently with one of his hand.

Yuki looked at him with her rather adorable puppy eyes that he had fallen in love with many years ago. "…" He paused, not knowing what to say when his favorite girl was just a few inches from him. Finally, he spoke. "Yuki. Do your best!"

He could sense that Yuki was not moving. This had made him more nervous. What if he had accidentally said the wrong thing? He saw the tears rolling down again. He knew he had to do something. He leaned in slightly but Yuki managed to turn her head away and moved away from his clutches.

"Thank Zero!" Yuki smiled broadly and wiped away her tears. "We must do it! For Cross! For Kaname-sama! We must do it!"

_I was _this _close._

Yuki waved her hand and said," See you tomorrow, Zero! Good night!" She turned and leaped cheerfully to the exit before exiting to her bedroom.

Zero watched her petite figure as it slowly disappeared from his sight. He wanted Cross to win too. He wanted Yuki's dream to come true. He couldn't bother about the outcome on whether they win or not. For now, he just wants to stay by Yuki's side. Yuki was the best thing that happened to him. He was very sure of this.

_A very good night to you, my love._

-

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. What do you think? If many people like it, I shall resume with this fic. If not, I'll get back to my Naruto fics. Sorry if it is a bit cliché.


End file.
